True Intentions
by unavowed68
Summary: Updated:Chpt.2 now up! Ginny want's Luna, and Luna has no clue. How will she react when Ginny show's her true intentions? Rated M for later chapters...if people like it. R&R i will write more if I get interested feedback. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Stars in the sky sparkled gently in her eyes. Her thoughts slowly wondered to what it would be like to be a star. How would it feel? The mystery of not knowing overflowed her thoughts and in conclusion the fact that she didn't know is what appealed to her the most.

"I want to be a star." She stated bluntly.

"Hmmm…wait, what?" A voice came from beside her.

The girl lying next to her rose from her position and stared down at the blonde haired girl. Her own red hair fell ever so slightly over her left eye. She wondered who was this girl and why she sparked desire into her thoughts. How come she was so distant from the world they lived in? But at that very moment she mostly wonder what the bloody hell she was talking about.

"I said I want be a star." The blonde girl repeated.

A small snicker erupted from the redhead, "That's cute."

"What is?"

"That you want to be a star."

"Oh…"

The redhead girl resumed her pervious position next to the blonde. "Can I ask you something?" she said turning her head towards the blonde.

She responded quickly without meeting the redheads gazing eyes, "Sure." But she wasn't completely sure of her answer. Even though she never really cared what people thought of her. The redhead had always stirred up feelings that she had never felt before. She was even sometimes uncomfortable by her. Like the stars, not know was also what intrigued her the most.

"Why?"

The question caught the blonde almost entirely off guard. She expected something more, something different. But what she got was a simple "why".

The blonde contemplated for a while wondering what this "why" was referring to. It could obviously mean, "Why she wanted to be a star," or it could be something more complicated.

"Why, what?" She simple responded.

"Why is it you want to be a star?"

The simple answer made the blonde's worrisome look fade from her face.

"Because I don't know what it would be like."

The answer was almost as simple as the question itself. The redhead was still trying to figure out the strange girl lying beside her. Her eyes still fixated on her dared not to move from its gaze.

"Is that all?"

"It is."

"So simple."

"Well not everything is complex."

"When it comes to you it usually is."

The lines between the two of them were quick and almost seemed like they were rehearsed. All of their conversations were like this, fast almost no pauses in between responses. Other students could never keep up with there conversations.

"Now can I ask you a question?" The blonde wondered if she would be met with the same openness that she showed.

"Anything." Responded the redhead. Though she was almost unsure of her answer as much as the blonde was unsure of her response.

"I'm I really that complex?"

The redhead laughed, "Yes Luna, you really are." She then set her sights back to the sky.

As she gazed at the sky she thoughts wondered to the one thing she wanted the most. The one thing that was constantly creeping into every thought and that thing was lying right next to her.

As far as the redhead was concerned Luna was everything she wanted and everything she couldn't have. The subtle compliments to show her true intentions always failed. Nothing she said or did actually hinted at the truth and yet some how the redhead had a feeling she knew.

Luna turned to the redhead and looked at her intently. She wondered what her friend was thinking about. Her friend always intrigued her and left her wanting more. Though Luna was quite uncertain of what that more was.

"Ginny, you know you really confuse me sometimes."

"What?"

There was a pause, something they were not accustomed to. Ginny then turned to look at her deepest desire and her eyes met the face of what she wanted so bad. Though Luna wasn't looking at her. It was almost like she was looking through her. Trying to see into her deeps thoughts, to know her deepest desires not knowing that those desires were all about her.

"Luna, you still here." Ginny reached for Luna's arm and caressed it ever so softly taking pleasure in the fact she was touching her.

Luna's soft pale skin became warm underneath Ginny's touch. Luna awoke from her daze and was now looking at Ginny. And at that moment time stopped and the gap between them was no more.

Ginny's eager lips were now firmly pressed to Luna's. Ginny didn't care anymore everything she was trying to hide was now laid out in the open for all to see.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Luna broke it.

"Ginny, I…" She was speechless; this was not at all what she expected.

"I'm sorry," Ginny replied softly, "But I just needed to let you know before it killed me. Luna...I want you."

Luna didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure how she felt about Ginny in general, and was even more unsure of how she feels now.

Ginny didn't wait long for a response. She had tasted blood and she wanted more, more of her. With her hand still on Luna's arm she pulled her closer to her with ease and reclaimed the contact that she most desired.

Luna struggled to break free from Ginny's firm grip, but compared to the redhead the blonde was no match. It didn't take long until her body complied with what was going on and it was then the struggling ceased.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, major writers block. Well w/o further ado, enjoy!

Luna's body was no longer in her control. The dreamy eyed girl's mind was so unsure of what she wanted, so flustered from the heat radiating off of the body that now pinned her to the ground she lost it. Unable to think, all she could do was feel and this, this felt good.

Deepening the kiss Ginny grinded her thigh into Luna's center causing a moan in the redhead's mouth. This was everything that Ginny wanted, everything she needed.

Her tongue traced circles in Luna's mouth. Breaking the kiss for a moment Ginny pulled back and looked down at the girl beneath her. Her blonde hair was sprawled out messily, her face was flushed, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her fragile arms were pinned above her head by her own strong ones.

Ginny Sat up pulling the blonde up with her roughly. She was now stradling Luna looking intently into her eyes. Looking for some hint that she wanted this too. But there was nothing, not that Ginny was good at reading people. Luna's eyes showed no traces of want or desire (though her body certainly did), what was seeing was confusion.

Averting Luna's eyes the redhead soaked up the rest of her features. Those prominent cheek bones, those smooth lips just waiting to be kissed. As her eyes trailed lower she noticed that her hands were still firmly gripping the blonde's wrist tightly. Ginny just sat there looking down at her calloused hands enveloping the smooth fragile wrist.

Seconds passed and Luna started to regain control. At that moment Ginny opened her hands slowly to reveal bruises on the porcelain flesh that rested in it. Flustered now, the redhead realized that she had hurt the one thing she wanted to protect. She would make it up to her she thought. Without words she made her penance to the blonde by slowly bringing the wrists to her mouth and planting a series of soft kisses on the bruises. The control that was regained was now lost as a fire that started in her wrists traveled through out Luna's entire body.

She felt herself being pushed backwards slowly as the lingering feeling of kisses made it's was up her arm and then to her neck. Ginny's lips were sucking gently on Luna's pulse causing a gasp to escape from her. Unvoluntarily the blondes body again surrendered to the fire ontop of her.

Her hands made it's way under the back of Ginny's shirt, pushing her closer to her. The redhead complied and nipped gently at the blonde's neck and all the way up to her earlobe. She sucked gently on it before biting it with the same care.

Ginny had one of her hands resting besides the blonde's head. The other was left to roam freely and roam it did. Mildly stroking the Luna's flushed checks it caused the blonde witch to shiver under her. Carefully carresing the tender flesh, the redhead's free hand made it's way down her neck igniting every spot it touched.

The rapid rising and falling of Luna's chest was heavy as the redhead's hand made it's way to the buttons of her shirt. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt Ginny placed kiss on each spot of newly exposed skin. The fire ignited in Luna when Ginny touched her was nothing compared to feeling she was now getting now.

Ginny's hand was now enveloped the newly presented flesh. The simple blue bra that was covering Luna's ample chest became a barrier in front of what now drew the redheaded witches attention. With ease Ginny's hand was underneath it causing moans to be released from the blonde.

The sounds coming from Luna's mouth effected the redhead like no other. There were no words to explain the heat that was now radiating from her core. The slow movements of care and percision now turned fierce and fast gropping. She wanted the girl beneath her and she couldn't wait anymore.

Wanting to relieve some of the tension in between her legs Ginny pushed hard against the girl beneath her causing them both to moan together. She repeated this movement again and again creating the same result as before. This was pure bliss for Ginny. But it wasn't enough, nothing would be enough till she had all of Luna.

Ginny kissed her more intense and more passionate that before as her hand made it down to the waist band of Luna's jeans. She deepened the kiss as she unbuttoned the button of the jeans. A shock went through the blonde as she felt her jeans loosen.

A hand pressed lightly against Luna's core. _'No,' _erupted in Luna's mind. Ginny's hand rocked back and forth, and a gasp escaped the blonde. _'No...no,'_ Luna's mind was screaming but nothing was being vocalized. The redhead unaware of the things going on in the blonde's head was now slowly brushing aside the wet cotton panties.

It was like a giant switch went off in the blonde's head. This wasn't what she wanted. Yes there was no denying it felt good but it didn't feel right, _'Not like this...'_ the thought was now broken. Using all of her strength Luna broke the kiss and pushed the redhead back. "No."

Ginny froze and was speechless.

"Not like this...," the blonde was shaking her head and inching away from the redhead, "no...not now...not here." There were tears running down her face now.

Words still unable to formulate for the redhead she stiffened. Luna pushed her off her with ease and was backing away even farther, she had to get away. She couldn't stand being there next to her. What had just happened was too much for her. She needed to think. Standing up too fast she got dizzy and fell back down.

"Luna," the name was all Ginny managed to say and that was enough to send Luna over the edge. Quickly the blonded turned and scurried away into the shadows leaving the redhead witch alone with the blonde's name still on her lips.


End file.
